The Other One
by wy479
Summary: When Rex finds out he has an adopted brother, He goes to all means to find him. Updated - More chapters added. PLEASE WRITE REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for reading this, Its my first story.**

* * *

**Chapter One - Caesar**

"Thanks Rex for helping me fix this particle accelerator for the project the old project nanite team and I are creating."

Rex looked puzzled after this, He didn't know much about the project but he wanted to know more about his own family.

"So then, You never told me.. Did we have any living relatives still alive that I do not know?"

I responded with, "Okay little brother, I'll tell you.. but the story starts two years before you nearly got killed with the nanite accident so.."

But Rex was persistent, He had been asking Caesar for months to tell him about other living relatives.

"Just tell me already" He said, Looking quite ready from this here.

"But.. The story will take awhile little brother and its already midnight."

"Just tell me!" Rex almost screamed from this here.

"Okay then little brother, But don't be shocked or start having nightmares like the time I told you that there was a giant spider under your bed."

By this time Rex had already sat down, Cross-legged as if he was in front of a fireplace on Christmas Day.

"It all started when there was a knock at the door, It was around new years."

"Ooh, did we ever celebrate new years?"

"If you speak once more, I won't tell you anything about it."

"Okay, Jeez."

"Anyways.. Where was I?"

"New years, Blahblahblah" Rex said this whilst staring into my eyes.

"Oh yes, I answered the front door.. Nobody was there except for a small basket."

"Full of?"

"Nothing, a small baby boy was lying there with a note attached."

"It said, My name is Will, I have been watching you for some time.. I have also been in need of a good home and my family thought that you would be the right family to raise me."

"Skip onto the point." Rex said into the story.

"Anyways, you two where the bestest of friends friends or well.. Brothers in law could be."

"You played with an old run down jack-in-the-box I used to own.. You enjoyed it heaps."

"But, when the nanite accident happened, You two where there together.. We injected you both with the nanites you have today."

"So theres another me out there?" Rex asked questioningly.

"Shh, I'm trying to tell a story here and you're ruining it."

"Okay so after that you guys got even closer.. But after the letting go of the uncompleted nanites seperated you two, And you werent heard from since."

"So?"

"Well thats it.. We should be getting into bed before Docter Holiday throws us in abyss with nothing but a stick."

"Okay then cya.." Rex went off into his bedroom whilst I unfolded a picture.

"Where are you, Brother?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long-pause, I wasn't on my computer until today.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Will**

People said the E.V.O's would stop after that Rex guy came along and saved everybody.

They didn't know though, I was one that he didn't cure. Sometimes I wish he had of..

I mean... Its great and all having mechanical stuff come out of god knows where but I'm not like the other E.V.O's..

I suck the nanites out of things half of the time.. It just happens when I'm low on my supply or well.. People get me angry.

I'd snap out of my thoughts after watching the TV in the nightclub I was in.

I had decided earlier on that night that I'd head out, To get rid of my thoughts of suicide.. But this just wasn't working.

So I'm going to do it.. I'm going to kill myself.

I had just headed out of the nightclub when I bumped into this guy, He looked like he had a twelve pack and he was wearing a gray gym shirt on with black jeans.

"Hey man, Not cool" He boomed at me whilst I touched him.

"Dude, it was an accident you don't need to go all nuts at me.. I mean its not like i killed your Mum or something"

"You want to know how I'D look like if YOU KILLED MY MOTHER?" He screamed this time, even the music in the night club stopped.

"I bet you'd look like bull shit topped with a rotted cherry on top" I responded, Quite fast from this here.

But this just seemed to make him angrier.

"Man, peace... Don't even think about punching me."

"Or what? Your going to throw a flower at me and dance?" He joked, looking quite proud of himself from this here.

He then threw his fist towards my face.

I countered with holding his fist back, My muscles flexing from this here.

"Is that all you've got? Your puny.. I'm going to snap you like a twig." He boomed this again, Looking quite proud of himself.

That's it. He has gone too far.

My nanites started to head towards my fingers from this here, As i'd be commanding them to do so.

His face then fell flat, He wasn't looking good due to what I had done to him.

His face bulged, as if id stuffed ten balloons under his skin.

His clothes started to rip off him, His skin turning a brownish grayish colour.

He would then grow up as high as a twelve story apartment building.

I knew I had done it this time.. I had gone too far.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading, In this chapter there will be swearing, and a giant chase..**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Rex**

I was on Six's jet ship awaiting orders.

They had woken me up earlier on the day blabbering about some E.V.O about as big as an apartment building.

I just don't believe it though, Neither can anybody else.

I thought I had released the completed nanites into the world so they wouldn't turn anybody into an E.V.O,

Maybe they are wrong, Maybe its just some kid playing with a giant robot again like last week.

But what about my adopted brother?

Where is he.. I wonder what hes doing now?

I snapped back into focus as we approached the zone where the apparent E.V.O was.

"Now Rex, Jump down there make one of your machine thingy's and see if it's a real E.V.O, and if it is then.. cure it I guess.." Noah said, He needed to do a report about the life of Rex so ever since he was given his assignment, He followed Rex everywhere.

"Noah I know, Just please don't get in my way this time" I responded annoyed.

I turned my head sideways as I felt wind whip my face.

I knew instinctively what to do, I ran and I jumped off Six's ship.

My Boogie Pack came out of my backside, stopping me from splatting into the sidewalk like an egg.

I circled the thing that looked like an E.V.O, I pulled a small device out of my pocket that Holiday gave to me, It detected if any of the old nanites where around and if it was then the meter on it would go red.

But not like how she explained it, This thing was turning hot due to the amount of the old nanites in the E.V.O.

I turned on my telecommuter in my ear and I told White Knight the unfortunate news of the E.V.O that was smashing up New York.

He responded with, "Capture, Kill or Cure Your choice Rex."

I then commanded my nanites to bring out my Blast Caster and I whipped my arm around the E.V.O causing it to yell from this here, I'd then swing around and touch my hand on his body telling his nanites to deactivate.

He would then shrink from this here turning back into his human form.

I then decided to ask him a few questions just to make sure he was all there.

"Whats your name?" I firstly asked.

"Brad Patrick Penn" He responded, His voice quivering

"How'd you get here?" I questioned once more.

"Went to go party at the night club, Weird guy with a black jacket green t-shit and the same pants as yours, He was tanned half like you and he had a brown fringe for hair."

"He touched me after i went to punch him, I felt weird then I just blacked out." His voice sounded kind of scared.

"Stay here, Providence will pick you up and help you whilst I go search for this Mystery Man" I responded, Reassuring the man.

I looked up, Seeing a man with the exact description from this here.

I then went to head towards him, He looked familiar in ways I did not know.

A machine came out of the man's feet.

It looked like a Black hoverboard with green circuit board lines.

He then put on a pair of goggles he was wearing, and he took off.

"So much for wanting to talk." I responded.

I then built my ride and took off after the man.

As I rounded the corner, I saw him

"Hey stop I just want to talk"

He looked back, Looking scared from this here.

As I looked in front of him I saw he was approaching an alleyway.

I kind of turned, Forcing him into it.

He turned back watching me.

"Stop following me fucking hell!" He yelled at me looking quite determined to get away.

I'd then see a brick wall behind him.

"Look out for the brick.. "

I saw the man crash into it and then fall into an unconscious state.


	4. Chapter 4

**In this chapter, Rex finds out who is the Mystery Man.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Will.. At providence?**

I woke up, A light blaring in my eyes.

My voice was weak, But I managed to spit out a few words.

"Light.. too bright"

I heard people talking near me but I couldn't make out what they where saying, The light dimming a little.

"Where am I?" My voice slowly returning as my strength returns.

"Pro.." Someone said.

"What? I can't hear you say it again" I managed to say.

"Providence." The man said again, My hearing then returning.

I felt a cut on my arm starting to bleed.

By instinct i'd lift my other hand to cover the wound, but my hand didn't seem to move.

I'd turn my head towards it, but i'd see its been shackled to the table I was on.

"Why am I shackled to a table?" I said, Annoyed.

"Incase you try to hurt us" A woman voice said, She seemed quite nice.

"Well.. Why would i do that?" I'd say a little confused.

But she would seem to ignore me.

"Amazing.." She responded.

I then managed to take a look at her,

She had Black hair with no hats or anything like that.

I looked towards her body, She had a yellow t-shirt on with a white laboratory coat on.

She pushed something near her ear "Get Caesar and Rex down here now.. the guy who we found has just woken up."

Rex.. Caesar.. I know those two names from somewhere but I just cant pinpoint it.

I touched my hand onto the metallic table I was lying on, Commanding the nanites near me to strengthen me.

Nanites drew into my body faster then I thought it would, I was surprised I didn't overload due to it.

I decided not to try to escape or the guy with the orange jacket on would hurt me.

They all faced me, I recognised the guy in he orange jacket, his name was Rex and he was the one that rid the world of the uncompleted nanites.

"Look at his charts Caesar, he takes nanites and then soon after they become the uncompleted ones"

The nice woman saying this happily.

"He recycles nanites due to that nanite there."

The man they called Caesar would point and say this happily.

Being pissed off I would command the nanites around me to release the shackles.

I would then sit up, still being pissed off.

They would look to me surprised from this here.

"One, I'm no lab rat"

"Two I am freaken hungry so do you have anything to eat around here?"

I would say this angrily from this here.

"Not until you tell us your naaaaammmeeee" I'd look over to Rex with a giant grin on his face.

Should I tell them? Would they try and kill me like last week when two E.V.O's went into my apartment to speak to me but trick me, blabber about some Elite Nanite and try to kill me?

No, Plus I think they could give answers.

"My name is Will" I'd say this, Looking back at my bleeding arm.

The guys appeared to be quickly shocked from what I had just said.

"Get him some breakfest, Hes been out for a while" The nice woman would say, whilst the two men would stumble off.

"How long have I been out for?" I'd say this wondering.

"Fifteen hours" She would say this abruptly.


	5. Chapter 5

**In this chapter, Dr Holiday sees what would happen if yiu tried joining Rex's powers with Will's.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Positive Meets Negative (Will) -**

I had been at Providence ever since that day, I was right to trust them.

As the restrictions got less, Holiday tested me more.

"Are you sure this is safe?" I shouted to Rex from the other side of the stadium. They renovated the petting zoo so me and Rex could test and attempt to build new things.

"Im sure!" Rex shouted back.

The loudspeaker then turned on.

"You guys know what your doing?" Holidays voice boomed through the stadium.

"Yup" Me and Rex shouted together.

"What are you waiting for then? Go." I jumped, My jet pack coming out of my back, They look like wingd with turbo jets on the end with a sleek black for paint.

I put my goggles on, and I sped off.

I sped forwards fast towards Rex, Whilst he did the same to me.

I could see him, So i put my right hand out.

It was like a mirror because he did the same thing.

On impact, my right hand touched his chest and his did to mine.

I commanded my nanites to cure.

I felt them head towards my hand, but then they started to buzz. i thrn heard a loud explosion. I hen felt my body flying backwards in the air from the explosion and then all was black.

* * *

**Rex -**

I could see Will in the distance, I could see he saw me too.

I flew a little bit faster, and I threw out my right hand.

As we collided I commanded my nanites to cure.

They started to buzz, I thought I heard them hum.

I heard an explosion, my body was thrown back and instinctively I opened my Boogie Pack to slow the force down.


	6. Chapter 6

**In this chapter, Begins a new story.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Will **

I was battered and broosed, My neck was sore.

"I told you" I screamed from the remains of the wall.

"Guys?" I'd scream out once again.

Everything within a few miliseconds dissapeared.

I was in a dream, floating on my back through a purpley coloured universe or well I didnt know where I was.

"Open file root directory, Kill command: Death" i turned around, there were four nanites surrounding a big one.

"Death code been launched, Kill! Kill!"

"A death command has been launched and my nanites are trying to stop it?" Suddenly a voice would respond, "Yes, and I didnt launch it"

"I did" A scary voice booming throughout my body Anither man appearing from this here. I'd know instantly who it was.

"Van Kleiss" Id almost scream.

I'd then summon my elemental whip, that looked heaps like dark knight's.

Id wrap it around him, Id squeeze him until he looked like he was going to pop. But then he dissapeared.

"Will!" "WAKE UP!"

Everything would turn black as I'd wake up.

"Wha? What do you want Rex?" I said very softly

"Dude you almost died! Your in the providence infirmary!" Rex said annoyed.

"Anyhing ekse to add Mr Yellsalot?" I asked quuestioningly.

"Yes, Caesar has grown a beard due to the stress!" Rex almost scream.

"Get some streamers and party poppers from bobo" I said, seizing the oppurtunity.

30 Mins later.

"Here you are, he also gave me this air explosion thingy." Rex said this, wanting to know more.

"Thats a mini firework" Id say talking down to him.

"Only for ages ten and above" Id say quite hapily say

"Dont make go boom boom or we might die" Saying this almost laughing.

"Tell them that somethings happening" Id instruct him.

"They will tell you to restart me wih your Nanites. Dont" Id say this abrupt,whilst hiding everything.

One hour later.

"Dont let him die!" Caesar said, Begging for mercy.

I had hacked the life support systems to show I was dead.

"Rex, Restart his heartbeat" Holiday saying this, worried.

Rex would touch me on my chest, but he did nothing.

I electricuted myself using the elemental whip.

Id do it another two times before they told Rex to stop.

Caesar would put his head on the bar of the bed.

My elemental whip grabbing everything, Even Doctor Holidays pen and bring it back to me. I threw everything off and i exploded them.

I was sitting upright, the infirmary was a mess.

Id laugh at Caesars beard as everyone asked "What is going on?"

Sixes blade slashing near my throat.

"When did you wake up?"

"Two hours ago"

"Was Rex involved with this?"

"No."

He pulled my hait quickly.

"Was he?"

"Yes"

"Was Bobo involved?"

"Yes, I mean NO!"

"Was he?" Six pulling my hair tighter.

Six then released his grip.

"Well your going to be given a weeks training"

Me and Rex would both moan at the fact.

"Howd you change the machine" Caesar asked.

"Hacked it" Answering truthfully.

"Heres your pen back" Id give Holidays pen back.

"My elemental whip must of grabbed it" I answered.

Id explain everything to them.

"Sometimes I wish I could punch him" Holiday saying this quite dryly about Van Kleiss, It king of surprised me.

"Dont we all" Id moan.

"So whats this energy whip?" Caesar would ask, scientifically.

Nanites building it from what used to be my limb.

"So it can change elements?"

"No duh, It also likes stealing" Id say this answering.

Everybody would look at it, then back at me.

"Your going to do fifty laps with it Now!" Six demanded.

"But thats torture for me, Id die for sure!"

"Not with this!" Caesar would add on.

He would hold up a small casing with a floating nanite inside.

"This is the Omega nanite, I made duplicates so you could recover with more speed"

"Just touch it and it'll go in you." Caesar said, anticipating what would happen.

I commanded my nanites to join with it, It would head inside happily.

I then overloaded with nanites,and an armour platebody would appear on me. It would make my limbs be lifted into the air, My leg kicked Sixes face with my shoe.

"Too much Caesar!" Id scream at him whilst hes calculating.

"Too much!" Id scream.

"Tell the omega to suck up the uncompleted ones" Caesar would say, out of a trance.

Id command them to do so, My builds quickly going in whilst i fall on my face into the bed. "Fifty laps of providence NOW!" He would shout.

I guess my job is never done.


End file.
